Trundle/Development
Champion Sneak Peek By ByronicHero Champion Sneak Peek: Trundle, the Cursed Troll Champions in the League of Legends come in all shapes and sizes. Whether you're a fan of huge, hulking, stone giants; sinister, lithe femme fatales; awesome, mighty warriors; or aberrant, horrific creatures, we try to represent them all under one roof. And while we're on the subject of aberrant, horrific creatures, allow me to give you a glimpse of our next champion. Meet Trundle, the Cursed Troll. He's hideous, and very possibly diseased, so he wanted me to let you know that you shouldn't judge a book by its cover. Unless, of course, that cover is snarling and wielding a club. Then you might be onto something. Trundle Visual Talks By Ryan 'Morello' Scott Journey Into The Freljord III: The Troll King What's this...? Is this... a troll? What's a troll doing in the Freljord? Are we... trolling you? On a more serious note, some of you will probably guess that if there's a troll and he's wielding a club... it's Trundle! So we wanted to give you a taste of what's to come, namely Trundle's relaunch and his reimagining in the icy north. While old Trundle certainly had a unique narrative and visual design, we always felt he was disconnected from the rest of the world. This inhibited the number of stories we could tell with Trundle and, well, we want to tell stories about him. Trundle's upcoming changes include a gameplay update (more of a quality improvement than a rework – similar in scope to our Taric changes in 3.03), a new ice-themed aesthetic (if you couldn't guess), and a new story that ties Trundle to the brewing conflict in the Freljord. Stay tuned in the coming weeks, because we've got plans for Trundle – not to mention that Trundle has plans of his own! You'll have to wait to hear more, but here's something to tide you over. As with Karma's relaunch, anyone who owns Trundle before his relaunch will get this Traditional Trundle (has a nice ring to it) skin for free: Champion rework (Full Relaunch): Trundle, the Troll King By Ryan 'Morello' Scott Champion rework: Trundle, the Troll King As tensions rise in the Freljord, the frost trolls fight to preserve their homeland. , now troll king, leads his people with cunning, brutal strength and just enough wit to make would-be conquerors think twice about entering his . When skulls need smashing, Trundle's the troll for the job. Trundle has a lot of changes coming. In addition to a complete visual rework, Trundle's story has been revamped to reflect his new direction and new charge - using guile uncharacteristic of his people to lead them through tumultuous times. His gameplay is remaining the same with some tweaks. ;Visuals What began as a kickass ice troll skin for Trundle quickly transformed into a full-fledged campaign to reinvent his look. A frost motif, instead of disease and garbage, felt like a better fit for his and abilities, both of which are typically associated with ice. Trundle's model was reimagined into a badass ice troll alpha with a commanding battlefield presence. Trading his skulking hobble for a fearsome, imposing stride, Trundle's now one champion you don't want to troll. Just like the relaunch, those of you who already unlocked Trundle get a free skin based on Trundle's traditional look, complete with classic VO. Media Videos= |-|Gallery= Trundle.jpg|Trundle concept art (by Riot Artist Albert Carranza) Trundle_concept_2.jpg|Trundle VU concept art 1 (by Riot Artist Josh Singh) Trundle concept 1.jpg|Trundle VU concept art 2 (by Riot Artist Michael Maurino) Trundle_concept_3.jpg|Trundle VU concept art 3 (by Riot Artist Josh Singh) Trundle_Tradicional_concept.jpg|Traditional Trundle model (by Riot Artist Josh Singh) Trundle_concept.jpg|Trundle model (by Riot Artist Josh Singh) Trundle_Junkyard_concept.jpg|Junkyard Trundle model (by Riot Artist Josh Singh) Trundle Baseball concept.jpg|Lil' Slugger Trundle model Irelia The Heist promo.jpg|The Heist promo 1 All hands board.jpg|The Heist promo 2 Nautilus Trundle Worldbreaker Splash concept.jpg|Worldbreaker Nautilus and Trundle Splash Concept (by Riot Artist Mike Azevedo) Category:Champion development Category:Trundle